The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Currently, wind turbines need to be shutdown during high winds, because operating the turbine in high winds may damage the turbine as a result of the high speed at which the turbine rotates in the high winds. Similarly, other types of turbines can be improved.